Animals
by Helvistica
Summary: A quick story inspired by a song called "Animals" (Nickelback). There is no smut, after all, the girls are only teenagers... (but there are sexy times. lol). Rated M for adult themes and language. Jane Maura a cool car good times for you, the reader.


_**A/N: My first and potentially final foray into the world of writing fanfic. A big THANKS to my beta for pointing me in the right direction and helping me out! *She will never know how much I love her right now. LOL* Anyway, like I said, inspired by a Nickelback song (Animals) which I absolutely LOVE and some real life events that may or may not have happened to me (but they did). LOL. Enjoy :)**_

She pulls up outside her friend's house on a dark street in a quiet suburb of Boston. The thunder of the custom 12 cylinder engine rumbles and shudders noisily under the bonnet of the sleek, black beast.

Even though the car doesn't belong to her, it is an extension of her. Spotless, shiny black paint. Matching soft, black leather interior. Sparkling chrome rimmed tyres... a completely overwhelming sight that commands everyone's attention. Just like everyone's heads snap towards her whenever she walks into a room. Jane is cool and confident, a testament to her young and naïve age, a chick who doesn't take shit from anyone. Elegant is not a word that describes her, more like muscle. Strong, tough, and highly tuned. This beast was her father's pride and joy, much like herself. He had spent years and countless hours rebuilding the engine, just as he had spent years teaching her everything, from sporting activities, to surviving day to day, to being a young adult with strong ideals and morals.

She impatiently squeezes the steering wheel... squeezing and releasing her long, agile fingers in time with the thumping beat of the music, pouring out of the car's upgraded sound system. She sighs loudly, her breath hissing out of her thin but shapely lips like a whistle. She begins to fidget in her seat, adjusting her seatbelt, pulling at her faded Beatles t-shirt, flipping her untameable hair off her forehead, flicking at the frayed leather strap of her watch, as she waits for Maura to come out of the house. Actually, it's more like a mansion than a house. A grand mansion that looks like it was used on the set of "Gone with the Wind".

Jane shakes her head and wonders what she ever did to meet someone like Maura. Certainly, she pondered to herself, her standing in this life was nowhere near the lofty level that Maura enjoyed. But Maura was nice and kind, and never made an issue of their obvious social differences. _That's probably one of the things I love most about her. Whoa, did I just say I loved her? Holy shit! Where did that come from?_

Jane knew she liked Maura. Of course she did. She liked her a lot, and had for a long time. But she never had actually thought or even admitted that she loved her, not to herself or anyone else.

She shakes her head and silently chides herself. After all, their "relationship" was just about fucking. They didn't really go on 'dates', exactly. More like hanging out together with a group of friends, then mutually agreeing to go somewhere and fuck. Jane couldn't remember exactly how they started fucking. One afternoon, they were studying biology in Maura's bedroom and the next minute, Jane had her head between Maura's legs, lapping at her like a dog that hadn't had a drink of water for a week. Neither were each other's first sex partners, but they were each other's first female casual sex partners.

They studied together sometimes, had done projects together, but they inevitably ended up going down on each other or doing whatever they needed to get off. There was never any romance or the whispering of sweet nothings in each other's ears. The only talk they managed was to moan, scream and tell each other not to stop.

And yet, here Jane sits. Facing the stark reality that her feelings for Maura actually ran deeper than she ever imagined.

The fucking started four months ago, although they had known each other for several months beforehand. In all her 18 years of life, she had never met anyone quite like Maura. When Maura first arrived during their senior year at her high school, Jane immediately took a shine to this clumsy, awkward, but devastatingly pretty girl. From the very first tentative "hello", Jane knew she could trust Maura and that they would have a strong, long-lasting friendship. The connection between the two girls was obvious to everyone around them, yet remained a complete mystery to both Jane and Maura.

After what seems like hours, which in reality is only minutes, the passenger door to the beast opens. Maura throws her backpack onto the floor and slides daintily into the upholstered leather seat.

"Need a ride?" Jane smirks with a wink. The first thing Jane notices about Maura is her smell. An exhilarating mix of flowery perfume and spearmint toothpaste. The second thing she notices is her hair. Her dark blonde hair, sitting lightly on her shoulders. Strawberries. She remembers nuzzling that hair whenever she hugs Maura, and it always smells like strawberries. Jane's cheeks heat up as a slight blush spreads along her neck. She enjoys the memory of snuggling her nose into Maura's soft curls.

The third thing Jane notices is Maura's mouth. Her full, shapely, shiny lips. The beautiful mouth that had brought her so much pleasure. Her lips were currently curled up at the edges in a dimpled smile so bright that it was blinding, and the warm throbbing it caused between Jane's legs wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"Oh yes," Maura smiles. Jane's heart flips a full 360 degrees.

"Cool. Ready?" Jane asks, holding her breath. Maura smiles even more broadly and nods. "What did you tell them?" asks Jane, releasing her breath quietly.

"That I was going with a friend to study."

"Err. Study?" She asks, arching a dark eyebrow. "Isn't that lying?"

"Mmm…" Maura ponders, her smile slowly dropping from friendly to devilish "Not really. I didn't tell them what I would be studying."

"And what do you plan on studying?" Jane grills huskily, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Anatomy." Jane's heart flips again, and this time it rises into her throat.

"Anatomy? Really?"

"Oh yes. Specifically, yours." Maura cocks her head slightly, runs her tongue across her plump lower lip, and winks.

The temperature in the car spikes, and Jane feels her heart actually stop. After an eternity, it starts beating again and her brain snaps back into the moment. She forcefully blows out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Well. Maybe we should go then?" Jane looks at Maura, who simply nods her approval. Jane shifts the gear stick into first and she carefully pulls the beast away from the curb.

As the beast rumbles down the road, Maura turns her head to watch Jane. She notices her jaw, flexing slightly as she clenches her teeth together. Her brow is furrowed in concentration. Jane's black coffee coloured locks hang just below her shoulders. A shiver inches down Maura's spine when she thinks about how much it turns her on to run her fingers through those wavy tresses. She can already feel heat building up in her lap.

Maura's eyes roam downwards along Jane's thin, tanned arms. One of them is extended towards the steering wheel, her hand firmly grasping it. The other is bent downwards, her thin hands clutching the gear lever. Her forearm muscles tense and relax as she grips the knob and shifts the gear lever. Long, sinewy muscles strain hard against her tanned, firm skin. Maura looks at the hand that covers the black leather gear knob. She doesn't even have to imagine how deliciously wonderful it feels to have those hands graze all over her body. Another shiver, this time full of electricity and burning, travels down her spine as the heat continues to rise in her lap.

There is something distinctly intoxicating about Jane. Maura tilts her head slightly as she ponders what it could be. The sex is one thing, probably the most obvious thing. She enjoys it when Jane fucks her. Heck, Jane can push her to the brink of orgasm with one flick of her tongue. But it is also something more. When they aren't in the "throes of passion," they still get along famously. They always have things to talk about, they respect each other, and they have an understanding and appreciation for each other's backgrounds and families. They are both smart, funny, and charming, albeit in different ways. They both take advanced classes in Mathematics, English and Biology. They crack each other up with just a glance, and through Jane's popularity, they have more friends and admirers than they could count on ten hands.

But there is something else. She isn't quite sure what it is. Of course, she admires Jane's beauty, the natural beauty she is blissfully unaware of. Jane is tall and striking, with fine Mediterranean features. Her frame is narrow, but strong. She is naturally athletic but still soft and curvy. And her smell. Oh god, Jane's smell. Musky and masculine, an aroma that makes Maura's eyes roll back in her head when she nuzzles her nose into Jane's neck. Everything about Jane is intoxicating.

Maura has known for a while that her feelings for Jane have become deeper. How could they not? They spend so much time together. Talking, laughing, hanging out… and the sex… well, the sex is something beyond just plain sex. Well, for Maura at least. It may have only been quick and furious fucking, but for her, each time Jane touched her, it was like she touched deep into her soul. Maura smiles inwardly, knowing that she is head over heels in love with Jane. _If only Jane felt the same way about me._

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jane asks, turning her head quickly to look at Maura, before looking back to watch the road.

"Oh…." She replies, turning her own head away from Jane to look out the front window of the car "… just things" Maura feels a blush rising as blood floods its way to her cheeks.

"Things? Really? What things?"

Maura turns to look at Jane, a devilish grin creeping onto her face, emphasising her dimples. "Mostly you."

Jane scoffs and snorts, attempting to mentally stop her cheeks from turning bright red. "Me? Really?"

"Yep," she says, leaning back into her seat as her left hand moves to rest on Jane's thigh. Slowly she begins to run her palm up and down the denim covered thigh. Maura stills her trembling hand as they continue on without speaking, each allowing the pulsating music to drown out the thudding of their own hearts.

Jane's mind is racing faster than the speed the beast is currently doing. _Did Maura just say that she is thinking about me? What does that even mean?_ A million questions rage in her head all at once. _Does Maura like me? I mean,__like__like me? Does she not want to do this anymore? Does she want more? Is she leaving? Has she found someone else?_ As Jane's mind races, she feels the warm hand begin to move again. Slow, long strokes up and down her thigh. The questions quickly dissolve from her mind. Jane holds her breath and doesn't dare move her leg, because it feels so good and she doesn't want it to stop.

Maura's hand begins to stroke down over the top to Jane's inner thigh. Her fingertips run up and down the inseam of Jane's jeans. Down towards her knee... and then back up. Up so far that the edge of her hand bumps against Jane's crotch. Then, it slowly tracks back down again.

Jane blinks a few times, trying to ignore her pounding heart and heat that is building up between her legs. She moves both her hands to the steering wheel, gripping it so tightly that she momentarily thinks she might reef it completely out of the dash.

Again, Maura's hand rubs slowly up the inside of Jane's thigh. It feels like a hot iron, slowly burning a path to the apex between her long legs. Maura keeps her hand there, this time. She gently wiggles her fingers, as if tapping them on a desk.

Although the denim is a heavy material, Jane feels every finger tap high on her inner thigh. She takes a deep breath when she feels the fingers begin to rub up and down the crotch seam, from the middle of the zipper and down as far as Maura can reach.

"Fuuuck," Jane groans as Maura repeats the action, this time with a little more pressure. Jane glances over and sees Maura half-turned in her seat, looking directly at her as she continues to rub, suggestively licking her lips with her pink tongue.

Maura smiles and raises an eyebrow "What? Do you want me to stop?" she asks, feigning innocence.

Jane's mind goes completely blank for two seconds before she croaks out "Maybe just for a minute. I might drive into the ditch or something," Jane mumbles, and Maura giggles. She stops rubbing, but doesn't remove her hand. She merely digs her fingertips into the hard material and squeezes.

"I'm…err... just… gonna pull over down here a bit… is… is that all right? I mean, I know it's not great… but… it's quiet and private."

"No… it's… err…. Fine," Maura says hesitantly.

Jane moves her hand from the steering wheel to cover the hand that is still pressed in to the seam of her jeans. "I know it's not where I planned to take you," she breathes out hard, "but honestly… I need to stop this car right now and fuck you because you are driving me fucking crazy." She turns her head and gives her another ten thousand watt smile. "Language," Maura admonishes. "Well, I suppose we should stop then".

Jane steers the car into the nearest strip mall car park and manoeuvres the beast to the back of the building, parking in the dark loading bay area. She shifts the car into neutral and pulls on the hand brake, switching off the engine. Before she has the chance to turn and talk, Maura has hurdled over the centre console and into her lap, knees straddling either side of Jane's thighs.

"Whoa… Give me chance, babe!" Jane giggles out, almost completely engulfed by Maura.

"Oh, sorry," Maura replies, shifting her weight back over towards the passenger seat.

"Wait. No!" Jane grasps her right hip and pulls her back roughly. "Don't move. Just let me get the seat," she says, struggling to reach down towards the floor of the car.

Her hand slips between Maura's legs, feeling for the seat lever. With the weight of two people on it, the seat slips back heavily, causing a laugh to rumble out of both of them.

Jane moves her hands so that they grasp at the loops of Maura's jeans, and pulls Maura into her lap. At that moment, Maura launches herself at Jane's mouth. Her hands slide up Jane's biceps until they reach her shoulders. She grasps the thin black material of Jane's t-shirt with her fingers and bunches it in her fists as she grinds their lips together.

Jane unhooks her fingers from Maura's belt loops and drags her fingertips under the bottom of Maura's pale green sweater. Feeling Maura's hot, soft skin causes the heat between Jane's legs to grow stronger. She is completely filled with desire for this girl as she feels Maura's tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance as Jane works her hands slowly up Maura's back, dragging the sweater up as she goes and pausing at the clasp of her bra.

Maura slowly pulls away from Jane, gasping for air. Then, she plunges her teeth into Jane's lower lip and pulls as she lifts her face away. Her teeth lose their grip on Jane's lower lip with a plop as she releases her tight grip on her battered Beatles t-shirt. Maura flattens her hands on Jane's upper chest as she rests their foreheads together. Jane traces patterns along Maura's spine as they sit, desperate for oxygen, breathing each other in.

Maura leans back on Jane's lap so that she can look at her. She raises her right hand to touch the fine hair on Jane's temple, and then traces down one side of her face to cup her cheek. "Wow," she whispers as she exhales, staring directly into Jane's dark coloured eyes.

Jane smiles at this beautiful creature sitting in her lap and slowly nods her head. Her hands trace down Maura's back to rest on her ass. She gently squeezes and whispers, "Beautiful… you're just so fucking beautiful"

"Language," Maura blushes. A hearty laugh explodes from both of their chests.

"God, I love you," Jane murmurs blissfully. Jane continues to hold her, gently rubbing circles on her ass, as she looks into Maura's dazzling hazel eyes. Maura's heart stops for a moment as she processes what Jane had just mumbled. "Really?" she asks, tilting her head slightly to the side. The smile drops from Jane's face as she contemplates what she will say next. Her hands move to Maura's waist and gently squeeze. "Yeah. I think I do."

"Oh, Jane," Maura says as she presses their lips together. Unlike the furious kiss from a few moments earlier, this kiss is far gentler… more passionate… Not so much a battle for dominance, but more like a dance. Maura's hands slowly press down towards Jane's breasts as the kiss begins to heat up.

THUD!

A noise from outside the car makes them both jump. "What the fuck?" Jane blurts out.

"Language," Maura says, sitting back up to look out the window. Her eyes scan the dark and deserted loading area.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she says quickly, turning back to kiss Jane again. Her hands slide to Jane's breasts, gently rubbing and squeezing them. Maura moans into Jane's mouth as she brings her hands up to Maura's breasts and does the same thing. The temperature in the car increases at a rapid rate as the windows begin to fog up. It won't take either of them long tonight. Jane shifts her hands to the front waist band of Maura's jeans, gently teasing the bottom of her sweater up to reveal creamy, white flesh. Jane's fingers snake up under the sweater and slowly trace circles up Maura's soft, taut stomach. Maura's breath catches in her throat and she shudders slightly at Jane's touch.

Maura pulls her lips away from Jane's mouth and begins to kiss, nibble and lick across Jane's jaw to her sensitive neck. Jane groans into Maura's shoulder as Maura gently sucks her earlobe and nuzzles into her hair. Jane leans back into her seat, thoroughly enjoying the sensations Maura's tongue is eliciting from her. Jane closes her eyes and begins to drown completely in the warm sensation that is taking over her body.

As Jane's hands begin to sneak around to the back of Maura's bra, there is a sudden knocking at the passenger window.

They both freeze as their hearts stop. Very slowly and breathing heavily, they pull apart from each other and turn to see… a pair of knuckles tapping on the window.

As quick as lightening, Maura jumps out of Jane's lap and into the passenger seat, swiftly opening the door and getting out. Cool air gushes into the car. Jane runs her fingers through her hair and swears before slamming her fist into the steering wheel. "This better be fucking good…." She trails off as she angrily flings open the driver's door and gets out of the car.

"Oh… fuuuuck," Jane squeaks, as she sees who was knocking.

"Language, Jane," the man says, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Dad..." Maura says quickly, adjusting her sweater back down over the waist band of her jeans.

His eyes move to his daughter. "Oh Dad, indeed," he says, raising his eyebrows.

"It's... It's not…" Maura stammers, hands clutching at the bottom of her sweater, her eyes darting between her father and Jane.

"Yes, is it," he says, cutting her off mid-sentence. "It is exactly what it looks like… Not studying." His eyes shift between the two girls. They both begin to blush. Jane crosses her arms in front of her chest, lowers her head, and raises one hand to cover her face. Geoffrey Isles's eyes finally settle on his daughter. "I'm disappointed that you would do this, Maura. That you would lie to me and do this in such a… a… sleazy… place," he says. "I'm angry at you for lying to me. But I'm not angry with you… with either of you… about this." He looks back to Jane and his voice drops. "Just disappointed."

Maura's father moves to look back at his daughter. "You're only 17. There is plenty of time to do… things... like this when you are older," he gestures towards Jane and the car. "And you." His eyes turn back towards Jane. "You're 18. You're older. You should know better." Jane blushes again, turning a deeper shade of red, ashamed and little stunned that this highly regarded and highly educated man wasn't ripping her head completely off or banning her from seeing his daughter for the rest of her natural life.

He turns back to his daughter, placing his large hand gently on her shoulder. "I should have expected that you would be… interested in... in doing things… exploring... things," he sighs, "but darling, you are so young. I just... I… just want you to be safe," he exhales through his nose. "I… I… I'm not going to mention this to your mother. But I would prefer that you cease to do this." He turns to Jane. "That both of you cease to do this. At… at least until you have finished school." His eyes convey concern for both girls. He loves his daughter beyond words, allows her to be her own person. He raised Maura to be the bright and inquisitive girl that she is. He accepts Maura and all her quirks. In all Maura's life, Geoffrey Isles has never raised his voice or his hand to his daughter. He trusts her implicitly to make smart, educated choices, and never admonishes her for those choices, whether he agrees with them or not. His heart aches slightly, knowing his daughter is no longer the helpless little girl he held in his arms all those years ago. "You are so wonderfully smart, darling," he declares, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "There is always time for this later."

Maura nods slowly, trying to hold her composure and not break down into a blubbering mess, still not having uttered a word. She had expected him to yell, to tear her away and ban her from seeing Jane forever, maybe even threaten to send her to a different school. But he didn't. His heart showed compassion and understanding. Maura quickly wraps her arms around him and whispers, "I'm sorry, Dad," into his chest.

He pulls her into a hug and places a gentle, fatherly kiss on the top of her head. "We should go now. We need to discuss a punishment for your lying," he clips sternly, releasing her from his tight embrace. "Goodnight, Jane," he says quickly, turning and moving back towards the dark town car.

"Err… G… goodnight, Mr. Isles, sir," Jane stutters, giving a slight, limp wave.

Maura looks over the roof of the car at Jane. A small smile creeps across her face as she sees Jane smiling at her. "I love you, too," Maura says quietly, just loud enough for Jane to hear, and then turns to follow her father to the other car. Jane watches as they both get into the dark sedan and drive away.

Jane is stunned. Completely and utterly dumbfounded. Like she has just been hit across the face with a dead fish. Busted by her girlfriend's father. And he didn't kill her. "Fuuuuck," she exhales again. _Girlfriend? Holy shit! Where did that come from? Is Maura my girlfriend now? I should totally ask Maura to be my girlfriend._ She shakes her head and looks down at her feet and starts to giggle. The giggle soon turns into a hearty laugh as she then turns her face to the sky, raising both her fists to the moon in triumph and yells out, "Holy shit! She loves me too."


End file.
